Severus Snape's Sea Change
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself sentenced to community work for his past mistakes, retraining as a Doctor he must reside in a costal village for five years. He soon finds purpose and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they of course belong to the talented JK Rowling. I am ignoring the last two books and just assume Voldemort was defeated by Harry, order and Co with Severus living to tell the tale. Cheers.

 **Severus Snape's Sea Change**

Climbing down the buses stairs Severus pushed open its wide doors and was immediately assaulted by a warm salty breeze. Stepping on to the path his trunks magically appeared in front of a welcome to town sign. Lower Slaughter, the picturesque small beach town was to be his home or rather prison for the next five years.

After Potter and the Order won the War against Voldemort, Severus was ordered to criminal court to be held accountable for his misguided youth spent as a Death Eater. Taking into account his works for the Order as a spy, efforts in the Final Battle plus Dumbledore's character reference and he was given two options. The first involved 20 years spent in prison and resolving all rights to his families name and property and an additional hefty fine or he could retrain and devote 10 years of service to a small wizarding village that desperately needed a town a Doctor. Neither option was appealing to an already irritated Severus who felt he had already made amends for his foolish mistakes. He could handle prison but the loss of identity was not something he wished to contemplate. While he had no affection or regard for his awful parents he did not want to further let down his grandmother.

Potions had never been a passion just something he innately excelled at, and the thought of studying and qualifying as a diagnostic Doctor sounded like a great challenge. Working out terms with the court he reduced the sentence to half and enrolled in University taking on extra courses, finishing his degree early and interning at some of the best hospitals across England. He excelled at the course work but was noted to have limited bedside manner. Returning to the Court after receiving his qualifications he was assigned to work his debt at Lower Slaughter. Of course they must have delighted in picking a secluded sunny coastal town just perfect for his fair complexion.

Severus squinted against the blaring sunlight just behind the towns sign was a view of the harbour and to some he supposed it was quite breathtaking. All he saw however was an abundance of sand, rocky narrow roads and lush greenery that was sure to spark hay fever in some of his patients. Heading down the path he surmised that the small bundle of cottages and shops was the centre of town. He was to stay in a two bedroom house that featured a surgery downstairs so it should be easy to find.

Passing a number of cottages he spied villagers going about there days, most greeting him with a bright smile and a cheery morning. He downright ignored most but occasionally nodded. He was slightly embarrassed to admit but all the hills were rather taxing, luckily he could lighten his luggage with a single charm and his bag were trailing in the air behind him. Best to work on his activity levels to improve his cardiovascular fitness he decided he would start every morning with a brisk walk around the village. He was nearing his 50th birthday after all.

Stopping at the base of yet another hill to catch his breath, a young man walked up to him and introduced himself as Ned the local member of Law Enforcement for the village. 'You must be the new Doc, the whole town is bit excited no more journeying to the next town for a simple check up. My my you might find yourself rather busy' Chattering away about how peaceful the village was and luckily wedged in between two dangerous cliffs meaning most muggles stayed away. Severus offered no encouragement and sensing his reticence to chat Ned tapered off, however kindly offered to show him to the surgery. Issuing a curt thank you, they travelled a touch further before taking a left, right than left again to stand in front of the surgery. It featured a simple sign with the medical symbol and appeared to be otherwise a plain cottage.

A cat mewled at the front door as if asking to be let in. Severus had no familiar and liked it that way, he did have an owl for correspondence but it was strictly that, no affection between them. He knew the owl would find him by the afternoon and no doubt Dumbledore would have sent some godawful cheerful letter about his current situation. He had great respect for the man but his never-ending cheerfulness did grate on his nerves. Ned excused himself but did mention where to find the main pub, local supermarket and his own office.

Brandishing his wand and Severus opened the door and perused his new lodgings. The surgery itself was just a typical doctors rooms, with a waiting area and a treatment room. Heading upstairs to his new quarters he was less impressed, there were slopping roofs that made him feel cramped, barely any shelves for his myriad of books and a small kitchen. One thing he took pleasure in life was cooking so if it became a bother he could always change the setup so it was more suitable. From a window he peered out to the lane way and spied more villagers trudging up and down the hills, some with picnic baskets or trailing some strange boat contraption. It was a Sunday so most people were taking advantage of the nice day before the start of the work week.

Severus half shut most of the blinds and got to the serious work of unpacking, setting up new security wards before tackling the surgeries files. He was only halfway through but had already missed lunch so set out down the street for an early dinner. Finding a cafe he ordered a sandwich and coffee, finding the server rather nosey. Offering little in reply he cooly nodded after she correctly guessed he was the new towns Doctor. He surmised it was a quiet village and his arrival was big news. The rest of the day passed quickly and he was exhausted at the end of the day, he hadn't performed so many unpacking and tidying charms in years. A red wine and good book helped him unwind as he mentally prepared for his upcoming first day, perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

All his fears were confirmed as soon as he opened the doors to the waiting room, morons trickled in all morning. Mostly witches and wizards with the no ailments simply attending to gawk and meet the new resident Doctor. He did meet some villagers with complex medical problems that he started new files on as the old ones were hopelessly out of date. By lunchtime he had had enough and curtly voiced that unless it was an actual medical issue they were presenting with to please leave. This cleared a portion of the waiting room. He treated one infected wound that the local apothecary ointment hadn't helped and diagnosed a case of wiggly wonky worms in a mans ear. He had a feeling it was going to be a long five years.

A/N: This is a bit of a fish out of water tale where Severus will come to maybe enjoy a different pace of life and fall in love with a certain young witch who will be coming to the next chapter. Please leave a review if you like and check out my other Snape-centric stories. If you have any ideas of wizard diseases or illness or want to invent some good names again leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sea Change - Chapter Two**

Severus week passed much the same as the first day, it appeared as though he had met every villager and snotty child for miles. The absence of a local Doctor for the last few years had sent them to the apothecary for tincture or ointments, a floo visit or apparating to the next town and some elderly people had sorely missed having a regular physician. If the surgery continued to be as busy he would have to petition to hire a receptionist. It was finally friday and he was very looking forward to his wine tonight, plus he had purchased a nice fillet of lamb rack and was going to test out the kitchen properly. He first however had to finish the afternoons work and he had five more appointments to go.

Just before he could call in the next patient the fireplace activated, he revived a message from the local primary school a child had fallen from a play gym and left arm appeared to be injured. It was much safer for him to visit the school than to move the child so he grabbed his medical bag and prepared to leave the surgery. The only problem was he didn't quite know where the school grounds were located. One of the waiting patients happily pointed out the way and the rest appeared to be happy to stay and gossip amongst each other, so his afternoon was going to be longer than anticipated.

A few streets and two turns later Severus turned into the school grounds, the brightly coloured gates opening to a playground and a row of small buildings. A crowd was gathered around a swing set so he headed that way. The noise of children was irritating to the former Professor so he used his commanding tone of voice to call for order and asking for the Teacher to come forward. A rather leggy redhead sauntered his way and it took him a moment to recognise it was one Ginny Weasley. What on earth was she doing in the small town? A primary teacher no less.

'Oh hello! Now children you heard the Doctor please head inside with Miss Trinity' Slowly the kids followed the instructions and went into one of the classes with a young lady who had made the firecall. Ginny continued 'Thanks ever so much for coming poor young Nicholas jumped off the swings tripped on his feet and landed on his left arm heavily. He says it hurts to move and looks at a funny angle.'

Severus approached the boy and carried out an examination, the bone was clearly broken and would need setting. Providing the child some analgesia he applied a temporary splint and bandage sling immobilising the limb before assisting the boy to stand.

'Ms Weasley I shall need to take the boy to the surgery, please inform the mother to attend immediately. Oh where is the fireplace I had best floo him there' Luckily Severus had thoroughly cleaned the surgeries fireplace incase of such an emergency. Ordinarily he disliked using the Floo system just as a personal preference but during his studies he had completed an advanced transportation course so was able to transfer him though without jolting the injury.

'Nicholas mother is probably on her way to the surgery, thank you Doctor' He nodded and followed her as she led him to the appropriate fireplace. The child had recovered somewhat but looked a little green with nausea but managed the journey easily. Settling the boy in the treatment room, his mother arrived at that moment, luckily she was a calm woman and within minutes the boys fracture was mended and a splint applied. He ran thoroughly through the care instructions and pain relief options before booking them in for a weeks time to check on his progress.

The patients who had been postponed due to the emergency were than seen too, amazingly none even complained about the delay. It was a little unsettling as in the hospitals he had trained he was used to endless moaning, he decided it must have something to do with the salty air rotting brains. Grinning to himself he spent most of his time indoors and was likely immune to such nonsense, he highly doubted he would ever become one of the locals smiling and greeting everyone with enthusiasm.

Closing and warding the door at five o'clock he headed up to his living area, opening a chilled bottle of white wine and before he could stop himself he lifted one of the blinds overlooking the bay. The sunlight filtered though and bathed the room gently, and Severus had to admit there was some charm to it. He reflected on the busy day and felt quite pleased the thrill of the emergency and positive outcome were rather satisfying. He did wonder what one of the Weasley brood was doing here? Not that it would matter what would be that chance that he would run into her.

It just so happened that he was to see a lot of Ms Weasley as she rented a cottage four doors down from him as he noticed her shock of red hair one evening, plus she shopped at the same stores and of course she was the Headmistress of the school. He had heard she had married after the Great War to some visiting friend of one of her brothers leaving her school sweetheart Harry heartbroken. It was obvious however that she lived alone and everyone in the village referred to her as Ms Weasley and one gent in the pub had labelled her the most eligible woman in town.

Lower Slaughters residents were largely comprised of retired elderly wizards and a few families with small children and lots of holiday cottages that went months without visitors. Some of the villagers including Ned the local Law Enforcement officer tried to initiate friendships with Severus but he barely paid attention. He was far too involved in his work, preferred his own company and had the rather miserable view that most people were idiots. At least once a day he lambasted some poor patient for not taking proper care of themselves, most often it was not following his instructions with diet changes or medication regimes.

A receptionist had been hired to man the front desk and assist with filing, however two witches had quit already in the first week. A new witch Nora had started and appeared promising, whilst she was young she had a mature attitude. It helped to keep the waiting room efficient and she could follow his filing system. Patients commented that at least one person at the surgery smiled. Nora had grown up with a rather brassy mother so she felt she could handle one curmudgeon Doctor. She was also good friends with Ginny Weasley who had forewarned her of how rude and curt Severus could be. Next week promised an influx of visitors as it was school holidays and holiday homes would soon be full. Severus knew it would mean an abundance of new clients with heat stroke, summer colds and falls from the hilly cobblestone streets, so he was glad to have the extra help at he surgery to ensure it ran smoothly.

If there was one thing Severus liked it was order and routine. He did find he enjoyed the challenge of emergency medicine at times so he had thus far found the job more than suitable. It definitely beat the idea of been locked in a prison. He found his days full of work at the practice and evenings either spent trying new recipes, enjoying a brisk walk to improve his exercise tolerance and the occasional trip to the pub. He knew his receptionist Nora regularly had drinks with Ms Weasley and was sure she must complain about himself and the surgery although he made sure to always use his manners well when he remembered.

The rest of the community had somewhat warmed to him, at the start of his residency he was often stopped in the street and they attempted to show him a rash or seeking medical advice, his curt reply to immediately put that away and book an appointment soon put a stop to it. The town definitely found it easier to have a doctor in the village so the fact that he was stern and downright unfriendly didn't bother as much as it normally would. Some elderly witches certainly sung his praises as he was so thorough and competent in establishing a chronic disease program, they had regular appointments fortnight to monthly to check on symptoms and pain management. One spinster set of sisters were constantly knitting him socks that he promptly disposed of as a thank you for halting their arthritis. He had a sneaky suspicion that Nora encouraged them and she soon began sporting all kinds of knitted hats which he found ridiculous.

Before Severus knew it six months had passed since his arrival and it so happened to be a friday. He decided to celebrate the milestone with a couple of drinks at the pub. The drink selection was limited and he usually stuck to just one unit of red wine but tonight he chose a whiskey instead. Savouring the sharp drink he found himself sitting out on the deck watching the sun go down, not that he would ever care to admit it he did find it quite relaxing. Seagulls flocked around the beach and there were a few men setting up for an evening of fishing. The sound of the wireless filtered out the open doors of the pub and Severus decided to indulge in another shot.

The tables around him soon filled up, the one opposite him by Nora and Ms Weasley no less. They were gossiping and sharing a bottle of white wine. He nodded in there direction at one stage, and received a dazzling smile in return from Ginny, he wondered maybe they were onto a second bottle already. Nora did not stay long and soon Ginny was sitting alone just like Severus, obviously the alcohol had loosened her inhibitions and tongue as she soon moved over to join him in the guise of leaving the table open. She blabbered on about what a tough work week she'd encountered at the school and Severus offered minimal encouragement. The second whiskey must be dulling my senses he thought.

Ginny ordered some bar snacks and Severus found himself sharing them with her, he did love his food after all plus it was all things he rarely indulged in. The deep fried food was gone in minutes than a platter appeared. Deciding to enjoy the evening Severus also had a glass of wine, it paired so nicely with the cheese and fruit. Both of them reached for a strawberry at the same time there hands accidentally touching, Ginny pulled away first stammering a sorry. Severus abandoned the platter and left in a hurry bidding her a good evening. He was shocked from the jolt he had felt at the innocent touch, it had been some years since he had enjoyed a woman and that must explain the strong reaction. He made sure to settle the bill before retuning home paying for the food and wine as a gentlemanly gesture, besides he had inhaled most of the chips and dipping sauce.

The air had turned brisk and they walk home felt therapeutic, he was sure Ms Weasley would be able to find her way home safely. I mean she was a fully grown woman, an adult now. He found himself still thinking about her as he donned his pyjamas and hopped into bed, reasoning it was just the effects of too much alcohol. Finding sleep came quickly, he'd earlier ignored his bodies compulsion to want gratification concerned who's image might pop into his head, sure a leggy red head would feature prominently.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I think it will be 5 - 6 chapters long, mainly light hearted and some romance to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sea Change - Chapter 3** (Mature adult content featured)

'You have a large nose, did you know?'

Severus was sitting at his desk having a consult with a five year old whose mother was now trying to silence her. He felt no need to disagree, children at that age did not censor their words and he was well aware of his appearance. The mother now looked a little flustered and stammered on about how they had treated the girl for head lice but they were persisting and she had two other children at home and was concerned of it spreading.

Not the most interesting case of the day, Severus sighed and ran through treatment options one could get at the apothecary. Apparently they had exhausted those options already so he grabbed a sample of lice from the girl and a strand of hair with an egg attached and charmed it into a state of stasis. Advising them to return before the end of the day he would have a solution for them. Following morning tea, two other cases of young children with itching scalps visited the surgery who had also tried the current solutions without success. This called for a visit to the apothecary to see if there was an issue with the stock, the potions master was a middle aged woman named Robin.

'Oh Doctor, I was just about to send an owl we seem to have a stain of super head lice at the minute, can barely keep my stock in supply. Plus the Anderson twins have been treated twice and are still complaining of itching'

Letting her ramble, Severus asked for a vial the product and began to inspect it. The De-Lousing Potent Potion appeared to be the right colour and viscosity and peeking a look behind the desk and into the open door her laboratory set up looked top notch. Quickly extracting himself he left with a vial and luckily had a break from patients so he had time to test the solution. Peering through a magnascope he applied to potion to the test subject and observed, nothing appeared to happen. Something obvious was missing and rechecking the vial he was surprised to find it smelled fairly mild, it should have a distinct overpowering tea tree smell. Heading back to the apothecary he asked Robin to double check her stores of tea tree oil explaining the lack of scent. Robin led him to her lab and storage of essential oils. She had 10 large vials yet and only 2 seemed to be the proper extract.

'Oh this is the second time this year this supplier has sent an inferior product. I shall reformulate and drop it at the practice in an hour if you like. Oh and than send a rather nasty letter and halt my bank dealings that will teach them this time! Fancy that, the nerve of some people' Robin exclaimed.

'Look into the Logan Brothers for future supplies I always found them to be stringent in quality control, a touch more expensive but worth it for that assurance' Severus offered the name of a trusted brand he had used when working as a Potions Master.

'Oh ever so kind thank you for the recommendation Doctor. I shall put a notice up to about a recall, but please let any patients know if they represent that I will have replacements ready. Luckily I had started a fresh batch this morning and was just waiting to add the final steps, fortuitous really'

Robin turned to once again thank him for his help but Severus had already left, once she had started talking about his kindness he had left. His real motive was that he had no desire to return all the time to check efficacy of products. He was in luck a few vials were dropped at the clinic exactly one hour after his visit and once he tested it the louse stopped moving and the egg dropped off the hair follicle, so the treatment was working once again. Whilst it would have been a feather for his cap to find some new type of medical issue he was pleased it was not something as boring as head lice. Once his five year term was finished he would continue in the profession but move into a more exciting field. Trauma or surgery might be appropriate, not a lot of chatting patients there just clinical precision and quick thinking.

Before he could contemplate more on his future the surgery picked up again and he was busy seeing patients with various health complaints. The concerned mothers and itchy children returned and he was able to give them the updated solution. Closing up at the end of the day he realised he had one spare vial of De-Lousing potion, he really had no need for it in the clinic and he hated waste so he pocketed the vial and before he could think to much set down the road to a certain teachers house.

He knocked on the door and promptly turned around ready to return home, it was a silly idea to visit really. Severus was stopped by Ginny opening the door calling him back.

'Oh hello Professor, sorry wait that should be Doctor Snape. What can I do for you?'

'Ms Weasley I found myself in possession of a spare vial of DeLousing Potent Potion and seeing your position as Head Mistress thought you might like to have it for your stores' He felt like a real idiot now for coming to her house, she would probably now be offended and he would have to avoid her at all times now. Rationalising to himself why would he even want to run into her, witches like her were not interested in men like him, really most witches all together.

'Oh um thank you, you are right should always have some on hand just incase. Lots of itchy heads this week, but you get used to it as a teacher. Where are my manners please do come inside' Before Severus could say no she had walked into her sitting room, and he politely followed. He looked rather trapped all in black sitting bolt upright on her comfy pastel couch with its large overstuffed pillows. There was a bottle of wine open on the table and a glass was half empty. Severus wondered if maybe she and a drinking problem, it was after all only five o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon.

Watching his eyes and expression at seeing the wine bottle Ginny rushed to explain, it was the second anniversary of her divorce and she had heard rumours that he was all but set to marry his assistant at the Ministry. Like the last time he had seen her at the pub the alcohol must have dulled her senses as she ushered him into accepting a glass to join her in commiseration. Severus was not one known to have personal relationship or entanglements nor had he ever envisioned getting married. She went onto explain that it was a happy but bittersweet occasion, whilst she had loved her ex-husband they had run into infertility problems and he had turned for comfort in one of his older employees.

Severus wondered if she and dated since, there did not seem to be many eligible men in the town either too young, old or married already. His only dealings with the Weasley girl had been at school where he was a strict authoritarian teacher and glimpses at order meetings where she was hanging off Potter's arm, so he had no idea what her type of man would be. He found himself sitting listening to her chatting away telling him of some upcoming town events, after growing up in a house where one had to clamour for attention it appeared she liked to fill in the silence.

In one of the most bizarre nights of his life Severus found himself joining her for dinner, assisting her to prep vegetables and in the end taking over as they cooked a simple but flavoursome pasta dish. They finished the bottle of wine and began a round of chess, Ginny was surprisingly competitive and Severus found himself enjoying the game even though he went on to lose. Challenging her to a rematch, they both began collecting pieces and rearranging the board, at some stage there hands collided and again he felt that spark of electricity. The hairs on the back of his hand raised and he decided it might be best to end the evening.

Moving from the chair he bid her goodnight and ever the good host she walked him to the front door. He was tempted to ask her for a rematch but thought it was a probably just a one off type of evening fuelled by her loneliness and the anniversary.

'Goodnight Doctor Snape, I must say you are quite the chess player' Severus would later find out the Weasley's were well known accomplished players, so it was a generous compliment.

'You may call me Severus if you like' it did sound rather formal to keep been called by his profession and the wine had certainly mellowed him.

'I think I'd like that … Severus' it sounded so sensual coming from her. Bolstered by the alcohol and the strange night he turned to face her and seconds later their lips were touching. Gasping Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck dragging him closer towards her, deepening the kiss. All reasoning was abandoned as he enjoyed her warm embrace, the passion between them increasing as they stumbled down her hallway. They broke apart after bumping into the overstuffed couch. Severus was not a young man anymore and he'd be damned if he was going to attempt to pleasure her on it. Ginny giggled and grabbed his hand showing him the way to her room which was also decorated in beautiful feminine pastel colours.

The bed looked sturdy enough and he joined her on the soft surface. They began to explore each others bodies, Ginny struggling to work through all his layers. He assisted her until he was left in just a soft button-up shirt. When Severus went to undo her robes she skittered asking him to wait until she had turned off the lights, but he wanted to see her beauty so he dimmed the lights instead. Relaxing somewhat Ginny was soon all but naked apart from her sensible bra and knickers. Paying attention to her collarbone Severus kissed his way to her breasts, teasing her until she removed the garment herself desperate to feel his warm mouth on her erect nipples.

Ginny groaned in satisfaction at the feeling, and Severus could not believe his luck in how the day was turning out. He felt a little rusty but he soon shifted his attention south skimming over her belly button before settling between her thighs. Breathing on her pubic mound her breath hitched as he slowly slid her kickers off, now totally nude. He set to work learning her folds with his tongue and within minutes was bucking against his mouth as she orgasmed.

'Oh do that again' she sighed breathlessly and wanting to be a polite guest he complied. Taking his time to really tease her he stroked her thighs, nibbling and sucking before working back to her centre this time easing a digit into her and feeling her tightness. He couldn't wait to replace it with his cock that felt like it could split rock it was that hard. Adding another finger and stroking her she soon felt overwhelmed climaxing again. She was now so sensitive that she pushed him away not sure she could take anymore pleasure. He laid back on the bed feeling very satisfied with himself.

Ginny was however not done and wanted him too to find release, she noticed the prominent bulge in his trousers and went to work on freeing him. Finding yet more buttons in his pants she was ready to reach for her wand to disrobe him, sensing her frustration he removed them himself watching her hungry gaze on his erect manhood. Her hand grasped him and he groaned, it feeling so different to his own not that he indulged in that habit often. Stroking his length and her other hand cupping his delicate balls he felt ready to burst. Reciting the periodic tables to himself he almost lost it again as she began kissing his neck. Removing her hands he rolled back on top of her, forcing her hands high above her head.

Bruising her lips in another heavy kiss, he nudged her legs open settling between them. Ginny responded by wrapping her legs around him. He paused checking her face to make sure sue was ready, it cleared his head for a moment and he grabbed his wand applying a quick barrier charm to himself. That task out the way he surged into her depths, crying out at the hot wet grasp she had on him. Finding a steady rhythm he freed her hands and she held onto him as after a few thrusts he came. And it felt glorious, as he fell to her side feeling utterly spent.

Opening his eyes to study her reaction he noticed she had tears in her eyes, which she tried to quickly swat away. 'Oh I'm sorry I don't want to ruin the moment, it's just the first time since the divorce and well why ever did I wait so long!' and she was back to grinning.

'Glad to help' Severus felt like he had no blood left for his brain to come up with a witty reply. Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly, before springing up out of bed grabbing a robe and stating plans to make a pot of tea. The timing was perfect as they both had a chance to regroup and catch their respective breaths. Severus dressed and met her in the living room once again. The ritual of tea was relaxing and once his cup was finished he was ready to leave eager for the solitude of his own house so he could process exactly what had just happened.

Walking him again to the door, Ginny said a quiet goodbye kissing him on the check. Just before his feet hit the street pavement he looked back at the door, she was bathed in soft candlelight with her hair a mess, face flushed and robe showcasing her delectable legs and he almost felt like returning and ravishing her once more. He settled for asking her for a rematch at another time, if it was possible her face flushed even more and her grin said it all.

'Come by Saturday afternoon, Severus' Nodding his acceptance he was eager for the next day to begin, after all he now had interesting plans for the weekend. Suddenly Lower Slaughter seemed like an excellent place to be.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this rather steamy chapter. Wanted to inject a bit of funny into the story. Drop a review if you like the story, cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sea Change Chapter 4**

Opening the surgery door at precisely 9am on the dot Severus took a deep breath ready for another full day. His receptionist was currently away on her honeymoon and was on leave for the next month but had left strict instructions not to disturb her way of filing or to implement new changes. Nora had worked for him well over a year now and was no longer afraid of his curt manner, plus her updated system was far superior to his and he gave credit where it was due. His surgery was going well he had his regular patients with long complex problems, all the local families plus visiting tourists dropping in with all sorts of strange ailments and injuries after all it was the wizarding world.

Residents of Lower Slaughter were often found gossiping in the waiting room about the rumour that he was the paramour of the Headmistress but no one had the gumption to question him. Severus and Ginny were sometimes observed strolling the picturesque streets or sharing a bottle of wine at the tables overlooking the bay. Whenever Ginny was asked she laughed off the suggestion saying oh yes we are friends, she especially hated busybodies after her crush on Harry and all the horrible things that were said about her to sell trashy tabloid nonsense. It was no ones business that they were an item. They had never really discussed the topic but since that fatal day when he dropped off a spare vial and hours later found themselves making passionate love they had continued to seek each other out for company.

And what good company it was, spending a few nights a week together and occasionally days on the weekend exploring the country side. They both enjoyed flying, playing chess, sampling Severus' cooking, sharing the odd bottle of wine and sex. With such fine company Ginny never felt the need to look for a boyfriend or new husband much to the dismay of her family not that they were aware of the reason for her reticence. Assuming she was so involved in her job they had given up on sending brochures for speed dating events for which she was thankful.

Despite Severus having sex regularly his disposition stayed the same, although Ginny often thought to herself that he was much softer in private. He was in luck today his friday was passing rather quickly which was a blessing for he had plans tonight. He had marinated some steak that morning and was eager to head upstairs and prepare a delicious meal. Ginny was rather partial to a medium rare steak and prone to sensual lovemaking on the rug infront of the fireplace after a good meal. School holidays were almost over and he wanted to make the most of her spare time.

Ginny breezed into his sitting room at six o'clock brandishing a bottle of chilled white wine, she obviously had the same idea. Severus patiently listened to her moan about the end of her holidays and all the work needed to be done at the school, the board had recently employed a part time caretaker and maintenance man who was upgrading the classrooms and outdoor play equipment.

'I received two owls from him today asking all sorts of inane questions so eventually I had enough with trying to enjoy sunning on the deck that I went to the school to help him. Nice man though but boy was it a struggle to get away! Anyway enough about that, how was your day? I noticed a new stray cat out the front, they do seem to love your doorway' Ginny spoke so fast there wasn't much use replying and he now found her chatter somewhat soothing. The stray cats were irritating however, there were three now all mix breeds that sheltered occasionally at night in the surgery awning. He had asked Ned multiple times to have them removed and his owls to the animal registry were seemingly ignored. They had meowed and annoyed him when he first moved in but a few sprays of water from his wand put a stop to that. He did not appreciate them loitering around but did not have the heart to perform a more permanent removal.

A piercing sound interrupted Ginny, Severus recognised it as his own alarm as he always applied heavy wards outside of surgery hours, a decades old habit that he now did without thinking. Heading outside to investigate he found nothing suspicious although the new kitten was pawing at a side window. The animal alone was unlikely to have set it off, so Severus did another perimeter check and was satisfied there was nothing more he could check. Returning inside he reset the wards and made a note to keep an eye out for anything untoward. Following the war and the revelation of his work for the light side he had done his best to avoid trouble, cutting all ties to wizards who preferred a darker way of life. He was well known for being disliked but to his best knowledge had no serious enemies apart from former Death Eaters who were mostly killed during the war, or in prison for life. Some had grumbled about his light sentence but as they had caused nothing but destruction they had no one to voice these complaints too.

Remarking to Ginny he could not find anything they soon forgot about the event as they tucked into his perfectly cooked steak served with the crisp wine. As predicted Ginny become very mellow and affectionate in his sitting room and limbs and bodies soon intertwined together. Severus found her stunning at the best of times but seeing her post lovemaking with mused swollen lips, a sensual smile and her red hair looking wild and untamed was something else. Some time later he walked her back to her cottage, Ginny had a family event to attend in the morning and Severus had plans to do some reading of new journal articles. They occasionally spent the night together but only after ensuring the bed was charmed larger as he had a tendency to take over all the space.

Pausing at her doorway she turned around to kiss him goodnight, thanking him for a delightful evening as always. Unable to resist her offer he leaned in and brushed her lips, however she was in a playful mood and threw her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. Minutes later they were breathless and he was just about ready to march her inside and bend her over her horrid soft couch, but alas she had spent all his energy earlier in the evening and he was not some randy young man who could not control his impulses. Wanting to tease her a little though he ran his hand over her hips, skimming over her pert bottom. She responded wantonly shifting her legs wider, desperate for him to touch her aching centre. He complied sliding up her skirt and charming off her knickers. He knew her body so well now, all the places she loved to be touched and as she was already dripping wet he was able to quickly bring her to climax with his fingers. Helping her open the door she floated inside, sex with Severus was never boring.

As they were both so caught up in each other Severus missed the sign of some rustling nearby branches and failed to notice a wizard hiding as he headed home willing his erection to go down. Some journal articles dedicated to the rising causes of dyslipidemia in the wizarding would help him to refocus on another task.

The man crouched in the greenery applied another concealing charm and followed Severus, this time he avoided all entry points. Earlier in the evening he had almost had a heart attack when a cat tried to claw him as he was peeking into a window, the surly looking wizard he know knew to be called Severus had than appeared and done a thorough check of the perimeter almost exposing him twice. He gave up spying and soon returned to his new home a room on the outskirts of the village.

Pouring a nip of whiskey the man sat in his rocker and studied the wall where he had hung pictures of his latest obsession, the stunning Headmistress witch Ms Weasley. There were clippings from newspapers, and pictures taken from afar showing he red hair gleaming in the sunlight. The man had only been in the village for a week and was still learning her schedule which he was sure would soon change with the upcoming term. It would be time enough for him to get rid of his rival, yes soon she would be moaning his name and begging him to take her inside and ravish her. Once the whiskey kicked in the man felt sleepy, making his way to bed he stumbled in the hallway on his toolbox and with a muttered swear word he charmed it into a cupboard. Only two more sleeps until he would be working at the school again and sure to bump into her, he began planning what he would say so that he could charm her, her current beau bedamned.

A/N: Bit of a time jump! Hope you're still enjoying my stories. Severus may have to deal with a stalker/madman in the future to keep his woman safe, its going to get interesting next two chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Livius Ogden let out a large sigh, he was becoming rather frustrated. His current obsession Ginny Weasley waved at him as she walked by, it was a busy Wednesday at the school and he was starting to loose patience with the tedious repairman job. The children were feral he had long since decided, every day there was something to fix or clean and the older more daring ones kept trying to prank him often adding an hour of cleaning to an already full day. It was a great opportunity however to observe her and he did love watching her whatever chance he could. She was so beautiful, patient and kind often bringing in a plate of sweet biscuits for the staff room. He had one day brought in coffees for both teachers and the volunteer aide, collecting the empty paper cup when she had finished it. He still had the item and sometimes touched the hint of lipstick on the rim just to remind himself to wait it out.

Looking at his reflection in a class window Livius was pleased with what he saw, large arm muscles matched his trim physique and his hair was beautifully styled. Staring closer he was dismayed to see the sweat beading on his forehead was wilting his do, a cooling charm would just make his hair stand on end so he ignored the heat and toiled away. At least he was keeping busy until he could do some more plotting tonight, he would have to be inventive to get her to leave Dr Snape. She usually spent her wednesday evenings with him, whose house was so heavily warded there was no point in trying to get a glimpse of her. Finishing for the day he did get to say a short goodbye to her and complimented her cooking skills, loving the smile from her it produced.

A beer helped to cool him down and he spent some time listening to the local gossip at the pub. One of the waitresses there was rather keen on him but he did not want the distraction, however the few minutes of flirting were worth it for any updates. Finding her fire-call name again on a napkin he ignored it, using it to mop up a spill on the table before walking home. From all the information he gathered Dr Snape was a mean surly bastard and no other woman was interested in him, so there was no point pretending he was involved in an affair. No he would have to be smarter, maybe get him in trouble with his job so he would quit and leave the town. Deciding that was his best course of action he now had think of how to interfere with his work. Again a harassment claim was out no one would think of him in a sexual sense, everyone seemed to just accept his curt manner and lack of manners so a complaint would take to long, it had to be something else.

The Doc did have good professional reputation and was the go to now for all emergencies and traumas, so maybe he could work that angle. It took the rest of the evening brooding but Livius was positive he now had a clever idea. He would cause a few mysterious injuries and illnesses and set it up so that it appeared that the Doctor had done it on purpose looking for glory. In the ensuring mess and investigations he was sure he would be told to leave the practice and move along. Ginny was so tied to the community working at the school he was sure she would stay and he could swoop in and be there to comfort her. Give it a few weeks and she would forget all about Severus and fall in love with him.

Some two weeks later Livius set his plan in motion, he had been busy following Severus to get a feel for his routine and buttering up the local alchemist so he would have access to potentially spike supplies. Mornings were perfect to set up some poor unsuspecting wizard by causing trip hazards in the main street next to the bakery and coffee shop, afternoons he could trigger a spill near the harbour and late afternoons he was able to spike a drink or meal at the pub. Other times confounding a tourist and sending them to the clinic worked a charm and took up clinic time. He also performed maintenance work at the apothecary but secretly altered prescriptions when no one was looking. He did not wish to draw too much attention too early as this would take patience so he only acted twice to three times a week although his favourite was interfering with Wednesday evenings as it meant Severus was too busy fielding emergency calls to spend time with Ginny.

Severus Snape was puzzled, peeking into the waiting room it appeared to be full for the second time this week. He spied multiple wizards wearing makeshift slings and a few with bandages wrapped around their heads. In the last month he had seen an unforeseen rise in trips and falls, and minor accidents. He had been called a hero multiple times for setting bones and healing grazes but never stayed long enough to hear a patients praises. Pondering why there was also a large number of confused clients visiting the clinic he asked Nora to pull together all the unusual case files for the month. During a brief respite from patients he looked over all the folders and decided something was definitely not right. There had to be some force or reasoning behind the increase in events.

He had cancelled plans with Ginny twice this week due to emergencies and was noticing he felt a touch extra grouchy, he had become accustomed to her soothing presence and regular sexual release. She too had noticed his increased workload and had thoughtfully sent him a packed dinner to his office last night. Noticing her light still on when he had finally closed up he had gone to her house to personally thank her. Ginny had warmly welcomed him inside and poured him a glass of red wine. After the hectic day he'd had the first sip tasted like pure bliss. Looking very relaxed in her robe Ginny calmly told Severus she had simply started without him, causing Severus to spit out what was in his mouth. Remembering his manners he quickly spelled up his mess and asked for a demonstration.

Only to happy to oblige Ginny put on a little show for her companion but he was too impatient on seeing her run her hands over her body, tracing her delicious curves that he joined in. Making sweaty passionate love on first the awful couch than the floor Severus felt his mood improve. Likening it to simple endorphins from climax and exercise he did not want to think about the heavier romantic ramifications he felt for Ginny. He did find himself quite often thinking about her during the day and had to admit he was very content with his life at the moment, apart from the recent sheer amount of work at the clinic of course. Due to the late hour he decided to stay the night as to cook them both breakfast so they could spend a short amount of time together. Assisting his lover to her bedroom he teased he was almost ready for round two but they quickly feel asleep.

The next morning Severus expertly cooked a delicious omelette with freshly squeezed juice. He mulled over to Ginny that he hoped today was a little quieter and she agreed, stating there must be something in the water everyone lately was so accident prone. Walking him to the door, she gave him a dazzling kiss wishing him luck for the day, she herself had only a precious twenty minutes to get ready.

Livius who was doing his regular morning creeping around the neighbour hood watched Ginny's door open and close, but couldn't see any movement. Spying her looking glowing in a short robe with a big smile on his face he felt thunderously angry. Severus must have visited and stayed overnight as he knew after weeks of extensive watching she was not involved with any another men. The Doc was quite a private fellow and must have used a shrouding charm so he was not detected leaving his lovers house in the early hours of the morning. Wondering if he should change tactics, Livius brooded for the rest of the day ways to hasten his removal of his rival. At school he even avoided interacting with Ginny as he was so focused on the task. Returning to his home after leaving early he had a look though one of his trunks looking for a certain text hoping to find something inspiring. Locating the book, he removed the chain bound around it and opening the cover felt a chill come over him, yet it was time to refer to even darker spells to get the job done.

Grabbing a quill and parchment Severus penned a note to the medical board and magical enfacement agency requesting for an investigation in the small town of Lower Slaughter. Before the clinic opened he had just enough time to visit Ned and question if he too had noticed the odd spate of accidents and mishaps occurring. Agreeing with him Ned mentioned he had started doing extra patrols around the harbour side, his caution signs and barriers from the council workers fixing the crumbling sidewalks were often moved in different spots but he had yet to catch the culprit. Satisfied that the matter would be looked into Severus carried on with his day. Hopefully a decent investigator would attend soon so things could return back to normal.

A/N: I wonder who will be visiting the town to investigate? Will they believe Severus is innocent of wrong-doing? Hope you like the new chapter. Please check out my other little stories and leave some love if you like it. Cheers and Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the round up of all his worshippers the Auror office had been a little bit quiet, it was a good situation to be in declared the Head. He wanted to keep it that way so when he received multiple letters from concerned professionals in the costal town of Lower Slaughter he thought it best to send a field officer out to investigate. Perusing the current assignment board he picked an agent and sent a summons. When the agent Harry Potter arrived a few minutes later he filled him in on the task, requesting a thorough analysis. Harry was very confident in tracking dark spells and searching out suspicious wizards so it was right up his alley.

Seeing the name Lower Slaughter, he remembered hearing the name before. It dawned on him later that evening as he finished packing his luggage that Ginny Wesley lived in that area. Smiling he had flash backs of her following him at school and her brothers teasing her about the giant crush she had once had. Once the Dark Lord had perished nothing was standing in the way of him reciprocating her feelings as he had secretly loved her for quite some time, however she had moved on becoming involved with one of Bills close friends. Before he could admit his feelings and try and poach her attention she was engaged, and than for all accounts happily married. Harry had put aside his feelings and completed his Auror training but was yet to find love again.

Hermione had owlet him repeatedly the last few months trying to set him up with a workmate but he was to shy to go ahed with it. This trip was perfect, sending his regrets to his treasured friend he mentioned maybe when he returned home they could set up a blind date, however he might be able to rekindle his old flame as he knew Ginny had been divorced for well over two years now. On his last visit to The Burrow poor Molly had chewed his ear off lamenting how her only daughter was wasting her best years in the small town all alone and refusing to date, how was she to get more grandchildren? Charming his luggage so it would be ready for the morning Harry went to sleep that night dreaming about a future with Ginny.

Enjoying a mug of coffee the next morning Harry pulled out the file and had a quick perusal, he almost spat out the hot liquid as he read the name Severus Snape. It was another blast from the past, he had assumed the man had returned to the school as Dumbledore always had a soft spot for the sour grump. It turned out he was now a Doctor and was working there as part of restitutions for war crimes. Senses tingling he wandered if the dark wizard was back to his old tricks, but reading on he saw that he was one of the authorities to alert the Ministry. Very curious know about his assignment Harry couldn't wait to get stuck in.

Taking the same bus Severus had used when he had first started his sea change, Harry arrived at the sign of Lower Slaughter. He easily located the local Magical Enforcement Office and met with Ned who warmly welcomed him to the village and took him on a small tour. Locating a small hotel he settled his luggage before retuning to visit Ned and check on his reports. Hours later Harry felt a headache building, it was mainly petty nuisances but there was undoubtedly a pattern and residents were facing minor injuries. He had best pay a visit to the Doctors Surgery to check his reports and concerns but glancing at the clock he thought it likely closed. Ned kindly joined him at the pub for dinner and it was clear they were becoming fast friends. Looking around the pub Harry observed the patrons and saw nothing untoward, staying for one more drink he listened in to gossip but nothing grabbed his attention until he heard Ginny's name. His ears pricked up and he listened in on the conversation.

'Gosh I don't know how I can't get the guys attention I mean look even old grouchy Doc has a girl, what Ms Wesley sees in him I have no idea. Why just the other day I had to visit him for ah well a raging upset tummy and gosh the lecture I got on food safety and the like. Right mad I was, like I asked to get sick' the girl barely paused for breath, but obviously her workmates were used to it and nodded at appropriate intervals.

Harry surmised that there must be two Doctors in the town, after all it made no sense for Ginny to be involved with Severus Snape, but the description of old and grouchy irked him. Resolving to find her tomorrow and say hello he decided he'd had enough eavesdropping for one night and left the pub. Walking down the cobbled streets he made a quick detour to the harbour side and spent an hour in hiding waiting to see if any wizard was brazen enough to come and perform any spell work. Only one elderly couple stopped by to watch the water before wandering off. Retiring to the hotel Harry admired the scenery thinking it was a very pleasant town and best to keep it that way. If someone had sinister plans he was going to find and apprehend them.

Waking early thanks to sunlight filtering in his room Harry began the day with another walk. It was a Saturday so he expected to see a bit of activity and get a feel for the residents. Finding a comfy chair at the local cafe he sat and people watched. Seeing a shock of red hair in the distance he was excited to see if it belonged to Ginny, waiting as she walked closer Harry got ready to walk up and greet her. However he was stopped in his tracks, standing beside her was one Severus Snape, their old bully of a Professor. Last nights overheard gossip was ringing in his ears, could it be possible that the two were involved. Turning his chair he tried to hide himself as they entered the shop and brought beverages. Courage soon returned to him though and he went inside to greet her, and size up the competition. Just as he reached the door he collided with a young muscly man.

'Oi watch it mate' the man spoke but in a friendly tone rubbing his shoulder where they had touched 'Guess we are just lucky we weren't holding coffees yet'

Mumbling an apology, the man opened the door but waited for him to enter first, smiling his thanks Harry looked around for Ginny. Finding her sitting at a table opposite her companion he made a beeline for her. Looking up and noticing her old friend she jumped up and hugged him.

'Oh my Harry is that really you! Whatever brings you to my sleepy little town? Oh how long are you here for we must catch up' Ginny was as friendly as ever. Snape had yet to say a word and had made no effort to get out of his chair or offer a greeting.

'Hiya Ginny, just here to help the local law enforcement plus think my boss thought I could use some sea air and a tan' he teased than nodding to her breakfast date he simply said 'Professor Snape'

'Oh excellent! Poor Severus and Ned have been run off there feet for the past few weeks, some sneaky wizard must be up to no good. Please grab a seat and join us' motioning for Harry to sit down.

'It's Doctor Snape now, Potter' Severus finally spoke. Internally he was groaning but was making an effort to be civil so kept quiet as they chatted. His morning was officially ruined, no one had contacted him with an emergency so he had spontaneously decided to take Ginny out for breakfast to thank her for her recent patience. He rarely chose such a public activity but he knew she would appreciate the sentiment and likely spend the rest of the day in bed with him.

Harry politely chatted with Ginny mainly ignoring Severus, it was just to bizarre to think she was voluntarily spending time with him. They did not appear to be affectionate but there was no doubt they came together, maybe it was just an unusual friendship. After ten minutes Severus decided he'd had enough and announced his intentions to return home, Ginny who had just finished her coffee said her farewells to Harry and made plans to meet with him that very afternoon. On the walk over she had teased Severus about making sure they had a productive morning and did not want to miss spending valuable horizontal time with her man.

'Doctor Snape while I have you here when would be a good time to visit the clinic, just some routine questions to help with the investigation' Harry asked, although not keen to spend one on one time with the man. Settling on early Monday morning the pair left the shop again together. Ginny did stop briefly to wave a quick hello to the young man he had bumped into earlier, it appeared that everyone knew each other in the small town. Ordering another coffee, Harry continued his people watching looking forward to the afternoon where he could find out just what exactly was going on between the two.

Livius was fuming, he had spied Ginny and the Doc going for coffee so followed from a distance and unable to resist followed them inside. He had almost knocked a man over in his haste to watch them and his anger had grown steadily watching that same man go and chat with her. They even exchanged a hug although he smiled watching the Doc's sour response, there was no friendship between the two men. He had no desire to deal with another suitor and was feeling exhausted enough with all his interfering habits plus some of the new spells he was trying really drained his energy and mood. Ginny forgotten he waited until the new visitor left before chatting with the owner to try and suss out any gossip, she was only to happy to chat seeming quite excited going on about having a famous customer. Dropping the name Harry Potter, Livius baulked the boy who lived was in town so maybe he had best ease up on his efforts and hope what he had done already was enough.

Spending the rest of the day visiting his previous haunts he removed all timed spells, before deciding he had best fake his own injury over the coming days so it appeared he too was a victim. Monday would be best, that way he could get out of going to the school and daydreaming he wondered if Ginny might visit him and bring him a get well card. Mood slowly improving he went went about the rest of his day planning to visit the pub later and continue his snooping.

* * *

Ginny woke just after four, stretching she glanced at her clock before jumping out of bed to get ready. She would be late to meet Harry, grinning she thought it all worth it. Severus had been very quiet after their breakfast date but she was sure it was just from running into Harry. Keeping the conversation light they returned to her cottage where he stopped her just as they went inside, backing her up into the door he had bruised her lips with a deep kiss. Groaning with appreciation Ginny had held on firmly to him as he had lifted her up, a simple spell later her knickers were gone and he was thrusting deep inside her. Her ex-husband had always been a placid lover, and not prone to spontaneous passionate sex, so she loved that Severus was so uninhibited. They had soon moved to her hallway table knocking over some ornaments. Once they were both satisfied he had carried her to her bedroom where they had than leisurely explored each other. After a late lunch she was unable to resist a nap, it was the weekend after all.

Throwing on a quick outfit and securing her mused bed hair into a sensible bun she set off to join Harry. She was sure he would be full of questions but she had nothing to hide. It may appear strange to him but they just worked, she was truly happy and content with Severus. The only problem was Harry was sure to tell her brothers and she was sure her well meaning but interfering family would get involved. She decided just to enjoy the peace until they found out.

A/N: Almost finished! Will they catch the culprit soon or is Livius too smart? And could a Wesley visit be on the cards? Hope you like the new chapter. Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Severus spent a small part of his Sunday organising his files and selecting cases relevant to show the visiting Auror. He couldn't believe his bad fortune, he had taken the time and effort to alert the authorities that there was something amiss in his town and they had to send an irksome brat from his past. Potter's father and gaggle of friends had caused him significant grief at school, with their clever taunting and bullying tactics. Not to mention James had also got the girl, Lily had been a true friend in his youth and he couldn't help but love her. It was hard not to judge Harry and feel some resentment whilst he had watched him grow into a somewhat decent wizard but the boy had too caused him trouble at Hogwarts, although Dumbledore was always quick to justify his actions.

Ginny had married one of Bill's friends and to his knowledge had never dated Harry, but had harboured a well known crush on the boy during her time at school. They were careful in all there time together to never label their relationship, both having not the greatest experiences in regards to romance. Severus was feeling a touch of regret now, he wanted nothing to change but Potter's presence left him full of unease. Ginny was his woman, for heavens sake he finally admitted to himself. It wasn't simply the sexual release, he found he enjoyed her company and wit, she challenged him a way no one had before. Brooding did not improve his mood so he spend the rest of the day pleasuring her after skimming through a few romance novels in her library and gaining some inspiration.

As the sun began to set Ginny suggested they move from the bedroom to the kitchen, she was starving after such a fun vigorous afternoon of love making.

'Of course I can rustle up a meal, I just was not sure if you might be meeting Potter again?' Severus queried hoping his tone didn't ring of jealousy, plus half kicking himself for planting the idea. His marks were literally all over her body from her messy hair, swollen lips, love bites covering her torso and thighs, not to mention his seed he had spilled in ecstasy.

'Oh no, Sunday is always our night together. Besides we caught up yesterday and sure he is busy with work. Hopefully it's all sorted out soon and Lower Slaughter can get back to normal.' Ginny reasoned, and Severus agreed the sooner he was gone the better he would feel.

'We could invited him around for dinner one day if you like, swap old Hogwart's stories' Ginny teased, matching Severus raised eyebrow with one of her own. The idea was laughable but he liked the sentiment of we.

Returning to cooking he began grilling some fish and sautéing vegetables, whilst Ginny poured wine and buttered bread rolls. Both ended up devouring their plates clean and savoured the crisp white drop. Feeling slated and content from a successful day of satisfying his woman Severus was unable to stop himself hugging her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It was enough to stir him to a semi hardness and Ginny matched him wantonly grinding against him, letting out a strangled sigh.

'The mind is willing but I am a touch sore, I might have a soothing bath whilst you cool down' Ginny murmured, however she couldn't help but tease him further by rubbing her fingers delicately along his length.

Severus shuddered as his body enjoyed the warmth of her hand, nothing would feel better than placing her on the kitchen counter top and sinking into her tight warmth. Resting his head against hers he had a burst of inspiration, asking her to wait for a moment while he grabbed something.

Grabbing a soothing cool salve and two vials of half strength short term pepper-up potion he hurried back to the kitchen. Passing her a vial she had swallowed it before he could even tell her what it was, he was touched that she trusted him that much. Motioning her onto the cabinetry he showed her the jar of salve and offered to apply it. Opening her legs she hooded, eyes now bright and alert as the effects of the pepper-up kicked in.

'Couldn't have you falling asleep in the bathtub now could I' Severus spoke gently, as he deftly applied cream to her delicate parts, he didn't want her in any pain from their wild lovemaking.

'Never fear I am awake now' and she was hot too, leaning into his administrations they were soon kissing passionately and before long coupled together. All her soreness had vanished and they enjoyed the burst of energy from the potion. Eyes closed they both thought to themselves there was no other place they would rather be. Finishing within mins, Severus ever the gentleman dutifully carried her to the bathroom before collapsing in her bed. She found him fast asleep after her decadent bath and tucked the covers around him feeling content. For some unknown reason they simply fit together and she could admit to herself it was a deeper love than anything she'd once had for her ex-husband. Yawning she supposed one day soon they would have to talk about it before joining him in peaceful slumber.

* * *

Morning arrived and Ginny woke to the delicious scent of coffee brewing in her kitchen. Severus had already left but had thoughtfully started the beverage for her, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Silently wishing both Severus and Harry good luck for their meeting she set about her morning and getting ready for work. She usually liked to arrive early to ensure a smooth start to the week but today she was busy daydreaming and was the last staff member to arrive.

Ginny soon found herself wishing she'd stayed at home as just when she reached her office she found all the staff congregated around Livius the young maintenance man who appeared to have suffered an unfortunate accident. Whilst cleaning the playground he somehow found himself knocked out on the ground with a large gash to the back of his head. It was matted now with blood and he looked a little green sitting slumped in a chair. Taking charge Ginny assigned one of the teachers to escort him to the surgery and tasked another with sealing off the playground so they could investigate how it occurred. Satisfied that she had control of the situation she set off to the junior classroom as she would take over in the interim, hoping that this was not related to Harry's visit.

Livius meanwhile was seething internally with rage. His perfect plan had not worked. Monday was the best day to stage his injury as he knew Ginny arrived early and would be there to render him first aid, plus it would upset Snape's day which was an added bonus. He had dreamed all weekend of her rushing to his side and tenderly cleaning his abrasions, she would even be close enough that he would be able to smell her delicate perfume. In his eagerness to enact his plan he had not checked to see if she was there first and had waited for minutes calling out for help before anyone responded. It was one of the young teachers who rocked up and while he was tempted to Obliviate her and start again, however his head did really hurt and he was not sure if he had enough strength to re-stage his injury. Hoping that Ginny would come soon and take over looking after him, he had exaggerated his pain limping to her office so he could lie down on her couch.

Whilst they waited for more staff to arrive he kept himself preoccupied by daydreaming about all the things he could do to her on the couch and it somewhat lifted his mood. One witch conjured a bandage and he hoped he did not look silly wearing a turban, hiding his beautiful hair. Just as he expected one Ginny arrived she sprung into action only she was going to stay at the school. He tried to argue he did not want to disrupt the school class schedule but she had simply laughed.

'Thank you for your concern Livius but I am more than up to the challenge of the younger years plus best that I remain on grounds and check over the play area. Please just make sure you rest up once your cut is fixed' and without another glance she was off to the classroom.

Once Livius was escorted safely to the surgery he was ushered through to the doctors rooms, interrupting what looked to be a conversation between the Doctor and Harry Potter, who promptly excused himself and left Snape to attend his unexpected patient. Within minutes Severus had fixed the laceration, ensuring there would be no scar and ran through his head injury assessment. Livius continued to play dumb about how the event occurred, feeling quite pleased with himself. Not only would he have removed suspicion from himself, he could also embellish his story now and make a lot of noise about how quick the doctor was to treat him. Eventually someone would put two and two together and reach the conclusion he had planted, that the Doctor was setting it up so that he could look like a hero. Sprinkle in some of his slightly darker spells he'd used and that would be more then enough to have him removed and placed somewhere else, leaving his obsession alone and ripe for the picking.

The Doctor advised him to have the rest of the day off and to return if he had any symptoms. Leaving the treatment room he stayed to flirt with the secretary, talking up how well the Doctor had treated him hoping that another patient would be eavesdropping but unfortunately there was only Ginny's visiting friend flipping through Quidditch magazines. Humming a breezy tune he left and went about checking his old haunts and set only one new trap as he did not want word getting back that he was galavanting around on his sick day. Livius was confident that within the week Snape would be hauled in for questioning by the magical law enforcement agency.

Harry Potter pretended to be engrossed in the magazine he was flipping through, his day had just become interesting. That morning he had read through Snape's detailed files and together they saw a set pattern of injuries and illnesses. It was as if someone had made a formula to cause mild inconveniences to the town, was it some form of terrorism to dissuade tourists visiting the quaint little town? Harry was still debating the cause when they had been interrupted by a fresh emergency. Recognising him as the burly man from the coffee shop, Harry spied the maintenance badge on his uniform. He must work at the local school, coincidently where Ginny was Headmaster. Excusing himself he had made a quick firewall to Ginny asking her to preserve the scene as he would visit soon, but quick as ever she had already done so.

He had a gut feeling about this latest incident and stayed in the waiting room for the man to come out, as luck would have it he was a chatty guy and he stated for a few minutes flirting with the receptionist. Listening to him wax lyrical about how efficient the Doctor had been and how lucky they were to have him in a crisis, Harry felt his gut tingle. There was something to the mans words, of all the incidents no one was coming off better than Severus Snape. He may not be liked for his personality but he was now well trusted to look after the townspeople and he resolved to ask around the pub tonight and see what others thought of him. The only puzzling aspect was Snape never cared what wizards thought of him, Harry was quite aware of all the work he had put in for the light side yet the man never sought out any credit.

Snape barked out his name from his office and they quickly resumed work, Harry did ask a few leading questions until tact as ever Snape snipped 'Out with it Potter, I will have a full afternoon of patients soon and this has taken enough of my time'

'Well Snape thank you for all your time, I will take leave now and go investigate my theory. I best head to the School and see if there is anything untoward causing that young mans injury' Harry did his best to stay polite.

'Hmph the idiot likely tripped on his shoe whilst watching the teachers' Severus tailed off, he had noticed the man keep his eyes on Ginny a few times whilst they were out in town. He thought the man harmless and besides who wouldn't stare at such a gorgeous witch.

Colour flared in his cheeks and he thought best to explain the offhand comment 'Why its just I have noticed him observe Ms Weasley at times thats all'

Harry nodded and not skipping a beat replied 'Hard not to, lovely woman she is' He quite enjoyed watching the sour man squirm. He had spent a long time chatting with Ginny and knew the depth of her feelings were real and that they were a proper couple. With a nod he gathered his notes and set off to the school, Severus breathing a sigh of relief his office was quiet again and he took a moment to savour the peace. Harry in turn enjoyed walking down the small streets and taking in the beauty of the seaside town.

A/N: Is Harry smart enough to see through Livius' ruse? Will Severus and Ginny define their relationship? Hope you like the new chapter.


End file.
